Species
Your species is a physiological thing, representing your physical reality. Ratfolk have tails and need to grind their teeth once a day. Green Torgs need to counteract insomnia. This has no bearing on any innate personality traits – while this may well affect how you grew up and how you’re seen, this is ultimately the body you’re born into and not someone you were raised to be. Lupus-Heptal Group The lupus-heptal group consists of the Lupus, Caprine, Ursine, Lapine, and Rein. This biological group shares adaptation to the northern arctic lands, sharing resilience to cold and frigid-weather diseases. Lupus The Lupus are wolf-like beastfolk from the Vendcrum tundra, historically nomads. They often stand around 2m tall, have dense fur, and overheat easily. Caprine The Caprine are six-limbed goat-like beastfolk from the Far Northern Shores. Like the Rein, their leg and hip structure makes them ill-adapted to two-legged locomotion. They often stand 1.75m tall and 2m long, on four legs. They have stubby tails. Ursine The Ursine are four-legged bear-like beastfolk from the Far Northern Shores. Like the Lapine, their spinal structure allows for stability and full motion on both four and two legs. They often stand 2.25m tall on their hind legs. They have stubby tails. Rein The Rein are four-legged reindeer-like beastfolk from the Far Northern Shores. They move more like centaurs than the Lapine, their spines best adapted to primarily four-legged motion. They often stand 1.75m tall and 2m long, on four legs, with 25-50cm horns. They have stubby tails. Lapine The Lapine are six-limbed rabbit-like beastfolk from the Far Northern Shores. They often move easily on their hindquarters over small distances while working, while switching to their rear four limbs when running, jumping, or climbing. They often stand about 1.5m tall on their hindquarters, with 20-30cm ears Canis-Rodentian Group The canis-rodentian group consists of the Vulpe, Domesticus, Squirrelfolk, Mousefolk, and Ratfolk. This biological group are temperate-adapted mammals, sharing a pool of communicable diseases. Vulpe The Vulpe are fox-like beastfolk from the boreal forests of Vendcrum. They stand around 1.5m tall, and range in fur colours from ruddy to white to brown. They have semi-prehensile tails (you can move/dodge, but not grasp). Domesticus The Domesticus are dog-like beastfolk from the mountains of Vendcrum. They stand about 1.75m tall, and have a very broad range of fur colour, texture, and facial features. They have semi-prehensile tails (you can move/dodge, but not grasp). Squirrelfolk The Squirrelfolk are squirrel-like beastfolk from the Great Forest. They stand about 1.25m tall with 1.5m tails, and range from brown to grey to red to black in fur colour. They have fully prehensile tails – about as strong and dextrous as a small child’s arm. Mousefolk The Mousefolk are mouse-like beastfolk from the Ring Mountains. They stand about 1m tall with 0.75m tails, and range from white to beige to grey in fur colour. They have fully prehensile tails – about as strong and dextrous as a small child’s arm Ratfolk The Ratfolk are rat-like beastfolk, scattered around the Kingdoms. They stand about 1.5m tall, with 1m tails. Their fur ranges in colour from brown to grey to black to white, and is often mottled. They have fully prehensile tails – about as strong and dextrous as a small child’s arm Herptillian Group The Herptilian group consists of pythona, draconians, and tortuga. All three are cold-blooded beastfolk with scales. Pythona The Pythona are snake-like beastfolk with long snake-like lower bodies instead of legs. Pythona are about 2.5m long, but effectively 1.5m “tall” at most. They are not amphibious or venomous. They have fully prehensile tails – about as strong and dextrous as a small child’s arm Draconians Draconians are desert-lizard-like beastfolk with dragon-like rearwards-facing horns, standing around 1.75m tall. They have semi-prehensile tails (you can move/dodge, but not grasp). Tortuga Tortuga are hulking turtle-like beastfolk, standing about 2.25m tall. They have stubby tails, and thick shells. They are fully amphibious – they can breathe fresh water and brackish water, but not seawater or brine. Humanoid Group The Humanoid group consists of humans, elfborn, and dwarfborn. All three are biologically human, and can be born from pairings throughout the group. Magical influence renders it such that an elfborn or dwarfborn mother always produces children of the same magispecies. Humans Humans are round-eared humanoids, standing about 1.75m tall. They have a wide range of hair colours, textures, and facial structures, have eyes ranging from green to blue to hazel to grey to brown, and have skin tones ranging from pale pinkish-white to rick dark brown, through pink, ruddy, and ochre tones. Elfborn Elfborn are pointed-eared humanoids, standing about 2m tall. They are magically influenced children of humans and elfborn, with slightly more blue-tinged skin than their human counterparts, with silver eyes and four-segmented fingers. They are often leaner and lankier than humans. Dwarfborn Dwarfborn are square-eared humanoids, standing about 1.5m tall. They are a collection of humanoids with strong, dominant traits that overpower those of human parents. They share many traits with their human counterparts; though they are stockier, with thicker hair, gold eyes, and two-segmented fingers. Magigenic Group The Magigenic group consists of the Skytouched, Demontouched, and Darktouched. While mostly humanoid from a biological standpoint, and sharing many physical traits, magic causes planar-influenced traits to start to dominate in adolescence. Skytouched Hailing originally from Celestia, the Skytouched develop pale blue pupil-less eyes and small antlers in late childhood, and develop skin patterns of pale blue, gold, or lily-white in late adolescence through to early adulthood. They stand about 1.75m tall, with 5-20cm antlers. Demontouched Hailing originally from Daemonica, the Demontouched develop rich red pupil-less eyes and small goat-like horns in late childhood, and develop skin patterns of pale green, black, or rich red in late adolescence through to early adulthood. They stand about 1.75m tall, with 5-20cm horns curving down and forward, close to the head. Darktouched Hailing originally from Tenebra, the Darktouched develop pale lavender pupil-less eyes and tails in late childhood, and develop skin patterns of lavender, inky black, or navy blue in late adolescence through to early adulthood. They stand about 1.75m tall, with 25-50cm tails. They have fully prehensile tails – about as strong and dextrous as a small child’s arm. Criminigenic Group The Criminigenic Group consist of the various Torgs (green, red, pattern, glow, and morrow), results of Giant experimentation. Each species of Torg is the result of a separate experiment, but all are considered one – Torgs, from the Torgish word for “Freed”. All within the Criminigenic group have short horns, pig-like noses, tusks, and pointed ears. Green Torgs Standing about 2.5m tall, green Torgs have deep green-toned skin and heavy muscle mass. Originally created as a labour force, green Torgs are resilient, and suffer almost universally from some degree of insomnia. Red Torgs Standing a towering 3m tall, red Torgs have brownish-red skin, long tusks and horns, and intense muscle mass. Originally created as a source of violent entertainment and gladiatorial combat, red Torgs are intensely sizeable and brawny, but often require intense daily exercise to avoid pain. Pattern Torgs Although they’re the same size as green Torgs, pattern Torgs have a hunched spinal curve that lowers their comfortable standing height to about 2.25m tall. Originally created to clean Giant homes and prepare food, Pattern Torgs get their name from their magical ability to cloak themselves – or, optionally, colour themselves. In their resting state, pattern Torgs have a deep indigo skin tone. They have longer horns but shortened tusks, cat-like eyes, and knee-length semi-prehensile tails (you can move/dodge, but not grasp). Glow Torgs Standing about 2m tall, glow Torgs are lean and lithe, unlike their green/red/patterned counterparts. Their ears and horns are very long, they have cat-like eyes, and very small tusks. Used as a basis for experimentation, glow Torgs are presumed to have formerly been true old world immortals. Now, glow Torgs’ lifespans stand at around 30 years on and 10 off. Reborn without memory a bright orange, they re-learn basic skills extremely quickly, often being as adept and present adults after only a few years. After 10 years or so, they begin to turn hues – this can be seemingly any colour. At the 20 year mark, their colour slowly fades to grey, and pales. Around 30 or so, a glow Torg dies, and their body spends a decade rotting and re-forming; during which time the memories of previous lives are lost. Morrow Torgs Standing around 1.5m tall, morrow Torgs come from the distant Morrowlands. Originally created as a source of meat, the Morrow have human-like ranges of skin tones and hair, with pale white pupil-less eyes. They have round ears, almost 30cm long horns, and 10-15cm long tusks. Their legs are short and bent, while their arms are long, with sharp claw-like nails.